love,lies and life
by DesertRose12345
Summary: max is a year 10 student she is trying to recover her past when she meets a guy named fang and her new friends named iggy,gazzy,nudge and angel.Her sister named ella and mum have just got her out of rehab and are teaching her to love again.Does have wing
1. back to school again :

Max and Fang forever... or not?

**hi guys this is my first fanfic please be nice and gimme the reviews or not nahhh please do wow I'm rambling** **I** **must sound like nudge OK**

**happy reading :)**

italic=Max's/Fang's thoughts depending on the pov  
bold=my authors notes  
underline=THE voice :)

Max pov

I woke up from THAT dream again sweating profusely and feeling as though I might die of fright.

I reached over to my right and hit the alarm. Thank god for that or I might not have woken up and watched Fang die only in my dream of course but still...

"Max are you OK?"

It took me a moment to realise it was Fang."yep morning honey"

he gave me a look that totally said I know somethings wrong so spill the beans.

"OK OK" I said" I had THE nightmare again"

"what is THE nightmare" he asked with worry clearly spilling out of his very eyes.

"THE nightmare is... I'm not telling"

"but Maxxxxxx..." he said in a whiny voice

"but nothing Fang now lets get the kids" I replied

i began to get out of bed when Fang whispered "we don't have to get the kids remember"

_no _Fang I _don't remember duh _"of course I remember you nutcase" I said laughing "I was joking ...mostly"

_hahahahahahahahaha I'm sooooooooo funny not! man_ I _could not deal with all this irony_

So I left him in the bed and went to have a shower thinking about yesterday and last night... I left my head letting it wonder in anything it may most of my thought were Fang Fang warm shower mmmm Fang

When I finally got out I looked in my bag only to find nudge had repacked my clothes shoes hair products EVERYTHING except toiletries man she was gonna get it.

So I chose the least revealing top with black skiny jeans with my lowest heals nudge had packed which where 2 inch. Grrrrrrr Nudge.

when I walked back into the room I enjoyed the satifaction of watching Fang's eyes pop out of his head when suddenly I felt a lurch in my stomach I _AM GOING TO THROW UP_

Fang's pov

"Max Max, are you OK..?" _oh that's gross she had not made it to the toilet so picture a yellow bath with puke on it it ain't pretty_

_"I__'m OK Fang_ I _think" whispered Max_

" you don't think your, you know prego do u?"I asked _wait my voice cracked was_ I _crying... no good :)_

"no I don't think so but we will know tomorrow" I gave her a questioning look and she replied with "period remember I know I'm not girly, but I still have to deal with girly, things... to my utmost dismay"

I laughed...she glared and life was good thus the life of me+Max was created

**hi guys please review** I **hope you liked the first chapter also tell me whether you think ****Max**** and ****Fang**** will stay together or not :)**


	2. meeting the guys

**hey guys hope u liked chapter 1 cause here comes the second round thanks for the reviews :)**

max pov

"What do you want for breakfast" Fang asked.

"I don't know...ummm there's a coffee shop across the street do u want to go there?"

"Sure whatever you want maxxie" I growled at him of course cause this is me and he knew I didn't like being called maxxie especially when hhhhhheeeeee ddddrrrraaaaggggssss ooouuutttt tttthhhheee wwwooorrrddddddd!...

Anyway we went to the coffee shop we argued over the name for a while i thought it was Starbucks cause of the symbol but in the end we agreed to disagree besides we were in France so how were we going to see who was right anyway?

Suddenly i felt incredibly sick and could not eat another bite of this once yummy french toast and vanilla latte. I told fang he went pale and suggested we go to the pharmacy and buy panadol or maybe just in case we SHOULD buy a pregnacy test but i retorted that it would be a waste of money and that...

" It's probably just those mini chops the airline gave us"

**sorry guys im going to stop this story i got bad writers block**


End file.
